The invention relates to accessories or implements for land vehicles and, more particularly, to a wash system that is drawn behind a tow vehicle or, in the alternative, a wash system and game butchering station that is drawn behind a tow vehicle. Preferably the drawn behind a tow vehicle aspects of the invention are accomplished either by being mounted on a trailer that in turn is hitched to the tow vehicle, or else hitched directly to the tow vehicle irrespective of any trailer. A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.